Magic Unleashed!
by Sirocco's breath
Summary: The summer before his 7th year, Harry suffers a potion accident, which changes him and soon everything around him. The World of Magic shall tremble and turn upside down! All of this thanks to...Ginny's knickers? ABANDONED! Rewritten by PSBlasius!
1. Consequences of unsafe sex

**Magic Unleashed!**

_-o- by Sirocco -o-_

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from JK's books are obviously hers. Like names, phrases and such. I don't own any of it, only those things, that are completely new to you, are my fantasies that popped out of my mind. Not for profit, just for fun!

A/N: The main idea of the story might be familiar to some of you. I remember reading a story, where Harry suffered a similar potion accident. But the rest – I can assure you – is _completely_ different. And wicked! Outrageous! Scandalous! Magical! And Unleashed! It may be quite humorous, but it's not a parody! 7th year fic. And I have no idea how this fable will end. I just know some 'checkpoints' I want to reach. So...any suggestions and special requests are welcomed. If it's plausible, I'll try to include it to the fic. Now, let's see what are we going to face here!

Rating: M (16, preferably older)  
Genre: AU, supernatural, fantasy, humor, adventure (the main ones, but honestly, it's epic! Gradually becomes darker)  
Pairing: H/G at first, then...well, you'll see...there's many! evil grin  
Summary: Harry's summer after his sixth year was unlike any other the past years. He was seventeen! And abused the privileges of adulthood quite shamelessly. Only it was quite boring sometimes. Well, except when he was thinking about his girlfriend. But soon, he doesn't have to concern himself with the lack of adrenalin or boredom anymore, when he suffers a potion accident. From then on, _everything_ changes about him. And soon everything around him as well. Old friendships canceled. New connections formed. Old views and beliefs belied, new ways of thinking found. Conventions shattered, laws – civil and magical – disregarded... The World of Magic shall tremble and turn upside down! All of this thanks to...Ginny's knickers?

Prepare for this epic story, where Harry and co. show Great Merlin the finger and rewrite the laws of magic! Where 'Impossible' is Harry's middle name! Where the 'Powerpuff' Girls come and save the day! Everything can happen!

Warning: Not-overly-explicit display of sexual situations and violence! Femslash! Naturalistic themes! Foul language!

Got your interests? I hope so...

But before we commence...

DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE NOT CONSIDERED AN ADULT, HAVE PROBLEMS WITH VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, OR WITH FEMSLASH! If you do continue, despite my warning, become morally wounded, and finally decide to flame me...I track you down and squeeze a little lemon on that wound! If you read on, but don't flame...that's okay :) Just remember, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

And now, let the show begin!

* * *

Chapter One:  
Consequences of unsafe sex

"...a heated ashwinder egg...there! Two stirs clockwise...done!"

Harry was concentrating hard on the open potions textbook of the Half-Blood Prince, aka. Severus Snape, which laid on his magically enlarged desk next to the makeshift potion lab in the corner inside the now largest room in Number 4 Privet Drive. Yes, largest, due to his 'adept interior decorator' skill. He enlarged the whole room into one big hall. It was like a gallery, with the sectors of the place separated by panels. He had a wonderful bedroom with a large four-poster bed just alike his in the dormitory at school. A "living room" in the middle, containing a large and quite comfortable sofa and two similar armchairs. The texture and color was unholy, but to say for his defense, he got only an 'E' on his Transfiguration O.W.L. Because all this stuff was transfigured. He figured from the theory and his estimated power that they were supposed to stay this way for another month or so, before the objects "forget" they were magicked into another and assume their original form, Dudley's old toys.

Back to the layout. Between the sofa and the chairs was a glass coffee table. In his opinion this piece was the best he's made. He made a workout section in one corner with padded floor, weights, a rope, a boxing bag and such manly stuff he managed to buy at a sports store in London, when he sneaked out. It was easy once he learned the nullifying charm that he did on himself. That way, Dumbledore's trinkets could not track him down. Harry started working out in his mid-fifth year at school, when Ginny made an offside comment on his body developing muscles, mostly thanks to Quidditch, and how good he looked. Not that scrawny, bony, shaking leaf he once was. That comment opened his eyes. Women liked toned body. Ginny liked toned body. Hell, he liked the way he started to look. Ever since, he built up quite heavy muscles. He was toned and chiseled. Not bulky as a body-builder, but started to look like it. Anyways, he also had a study corner, where two desks stood. One was buried under parchment and books, the other was his potions lab, where he currently screwed around. All in all, he had a quite neat pad all made by him carefully applying Feng-sui and kept tidy. Once. After he made it. For a full day. Now it was a bit chaotic. As it should be...

It was a happy day for Harry, when he turn seventeen. Finally adult. No meddling with his life, no "I not allow it" business anymore. Not that he allowed it much before, his was painfully stubborn and quite a badass when pissed off. But after the fourth year, he decided he had enough of pestering and others doing his business and 'protecting' him. A shitload of good that protection did to him. No. Not anymore. Harry vowed to himself then to stick up for himself. If it meant to give a teacher an earful, so they got it. Consequences? They couldn't fuck with him too much as he was the BWL. And he knew now, the Chosen One. This attitude alienated quite a few formal acquaintance and even friends, not to speak of the majority of the teacher's body, but also gained him a few new friends and Ginny. It was quite funny actually. As good ol' shy little Gin-Gin had such a crush on young Harry, that she couldn't even speak around him. But after his 'awakening' as he liked to call it, he once snapped at a poor, unsuspecting Ginny for bumping into him and confronted her about her childish crush business still lasting. That seemed like, snapped Gin out of her trance on her over-esteemed, heroic Sir Harry James Potter infatuation. Instead, she saw him as he was. Just plain old, arrogant twit Harry. But also, that personal howler by Harry also made her realize that she did acted like a silly little fangirl. And this realization made her true self erupt into the surface. Resulting that she cursed Harry so bad, that when he got out from the Hospital wing, he was her unofficial boyfriend. They had the closest non-relationship ever since and did all kinds of crazy adventures together. Bestest friends, you can say, who are not afraid to be intimate. In fact, quite enthusiastic about it.

So now, he was all grown up, yay! And the one best perk: he could use magic! So the first thing was locking his door and applying a mild repelling charm on it that Flitwick taught them. Bye-bye Dursleys. Then the thought came, why should a fine eligible bachelor like himself live in the tiny shithole that was Dudder's second bedroom. So he altered it a bit. That done and out of the way, literally, he started the summer routine he made out. Early wake up, workout, shower while they eat breakfast, fuck around for ten minutes when Dudley returns to his domain to kill braincells and Petunia finishes in the kitchen, then breakfast with a notice me not charm in place to avoid interaction. After that continue making that journal about everything he learned so far and how and where can he apply that knowledge in RL practice. Around 11 am, it's time for a little spellwork practice on the dummy he conjures up for that. That's on even during they're having lunch, then he takes a shower again. Has to, it was so damn hot this year! After that he salvages the ruins of the lunch and retires to read or think or plan or do more spellwork. Then he makes a useful potion.

Yes, he realized how useful they were! Snape failed to show this to him, but Slughorn, the old bastard, enlightened something in him. So every day he contributed to his growing potion stack with a utile one he chose.

Busy days as they seemed, but after a few weeks they became awfully repetitive.

Today the time was somewhere around late afternoon, or perhaps mid-dusk, early night, whatever, and he was finishing today's choice of potion. The metamorphilis. The potion is effectively made you a metamorohmagus for a certain amount of time, based on the time during the night, when the Nightshade plant was obtained. Because, you see, the plant only bloomed at night, starting from the first appearance of the Pole-Star, till the moonlight stopped laying its shadows. The bloom required nearly an hour to develop fully and exactly then, right after the blooming, was the most potent. So the poton was a liquefied metamorpher. You just drank it and you were like Nymphadora! Useful, wasn't it? Minus the clumsiness and the impossible hair colors.

"Right... I stirred twice clock, thrice counter-clockwise...Now the final ingredient, the Nightshade petal...Yoppy! There we go!"

He had the bad habit to babble while making potions. Sometimes he caught himself cooing and pet-naming the ingredients!

He craned his neck above the cauldron and dropped the petal into it. It sizzled and emitted a colorless puff of steam. He didn't notice the tiny drops of his saliva flying into the concoction as he got a coughing fit from the steam cloud. While it was colorless, it was not odorless.

"Done!" he clapped happily and set the fire below the cauldron to minimum, where it had to simmer for about a day.

He started to clear the mess he made with the ingredient preparations, when he heard a racket near the window. It was a large owl with golden feathers. Angelus, Ginny's owl. She got it as a present for her outstanding O.W.L. results. From him... _'Very apt, eh? An owl for your OWLs... Not funny, I know.' _He told her then.

"Hi, Angie!" Harry greeted him as he let the bird in. In response he nipped at his finger. Hard. "Ow! Okay, okay! I don't call you Angie again! OUCH!" Within a minute he succeed in peeling off the letter attached to his leg. Surprisingly, it's from Gin.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOoo letter ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Jet-_

_I'm gonna kill somebody! Either Mother or Dumbledore! I asked again this time with rehearsed and logical reasons to debate with, and they didn't even listened! 'It's too dangerous for him to come here now...and the wards hold strong anyway.' For Fuck's Sake! Half the Order is running about outside daily. Dad is on the field! And Charlie and Bill! But nooo... They are so flippin **awesome** that no harm can befall on them. So I should shut my trap, because I'm a fuckin fragile **ballerina**! Well **SCREW** them all!_

_Sorry. I had to vent off some of the steam. I'm so frustrated! My family just crawl under my skin, the Order shut me out. Everybody has too important business to pass the fucking salt! I miss you so horridly, I think I'm going crazy! I'm constantly relieving out parting night at Hogwarts and I'm horny as hell 24/7!! It's so bad now that when someone mentions your name I start to moisten! And not from crying..._

_I need you, my big kittie! I can't think straight anymore! We __**have**__ to meet! Now! I also need you to snap some strength in me. These folks are draining me! Your method only works for a time._

_Tonight, I'll sneak out and apparate to your room. I managed to learn it, do you believe it? I nagged Hermione on the theory when she wasn't occupied with Ronnikins and you know her, she was more than enthusiastic to stuff my brain with it once my brother was out of the way. I secretly practiced it at night. Don't worry, Nimble supervised me. I convinced her to help me. She is so wonderful! She's the best and my only friend and companion here...if she is here, that is. Anyway she said, she'll be your guard outside tonight and she'll back us here at the HQ too. _

_What do you say? Tonight at midnight?_

_Well, whatever you say, I'll be there anyway...so be prepared tough guy! _

_xoxo_

_Your Tigress_

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

A very elated youth sighed happily and not a bit concerned, eyes closed as he let his hand that held the letter fall..

_Ginger's coming tonight! Thinking about it, why didn't either of us though about it before? It's a mystery. I could apparate. And apparently so could she now. I owe Nimble one for this! Well, what could I say? Damn, I couldn't wait! There. The 'little me' is excited too, just by thinking about her coming. I mean apparating. Here. Maybe we've gone a little bit too much on the intimate side... But, oh well, I don't give a darn! _

Harry petted Angelus and offered board for him, which he accepted gratefully, ignoring the protests of my indignant Hedwig. Those two somehow didn't get along well. The elation of seeing Ginny again and perhaps doing a little more than looking at her gave him quite the sugar-rush! He skipped around the 'flat' in joy for half a minute before he realized that he acted like a silly little girl on Christmas Eve. He slowly stilled and started to form a to-do-list till midnight.

_Cleaning. A bit more cleaning. Packing. Arranging. Security. And...candles, yes lot of them. And incense. I've got...a little more than four hours. _

_Let's move it!_

ooOOoo **At Midnight **ooOOoo

He was arranging himself into the sexiest pose possible on top of his tad bit altered, now heart-shaped, crimson dyed, silk covered bed. He laid slightly on his side, one leg stretched out, one bended in the knee, standing upright. He was on his left elbow supporting his torso and the other arm sat casually on his side with the hand resting above his stomach, tracing his six-pack absentmindedly. He even applied a shiny oil onto himself earlier. And was buff bare except the pubic area, which was covered by the red silk sheet only just. Everything was set. The yellowish, orange light of the candles hit his glistening surface...

_Hell, I looked like a Greek God! _

He already could smell the sweet and musky scent of the incense that he bought earlier in London. It was an aphrodisiac. He was quite proud of himself as he looked around the room. It was neat and tidy. Lit by candles. He didn't considered himself a highly sensual or sentimental person, but tonight's scenery was quite romantic and carried a very subtle erotic message. He couldn't wait to see Ginny's reaction to the new 'gallery'...

_Wait! Ginny hasn't seen it before! Hasn't been here! She said, she'll apparate into my room! Bloody hell, she'll miss the clear spot and appear into one of the furniture or panels..._

But his starting panic was unnecessary, for his girl appeared just as he finished the thought. She faded in with barely a sound, right before the door, completely healthy! _Yeah, my girl..._

"Ginger!"

"Jetty!"

They said together.

"Wow, this is...unbelievable! You did all of this by yourself?" she asked in awe looking around.

"Why, now? Am I that incapable?" he teased back, though confident upfront, mildly nervous of the response. _I learned a lot over the summer, but only I knew that. Ginny's only experience about the display of my potential was during the six school year. Which, I have to admit, was not that impressive...yet._

"No! I'm just surprised. I didn't know you can do such nice and creative work..."

_Well, that's a fair response, I guess..._ "Thanks, Gin. Now come here..."

This was the first time Ginny noticed him. Really noticed him. And she stopped short on track. Her eyes widened and bulged out of their almond shaped sockets. The muscles around her cute chin loosened in surprise and her adorable, rosy lips parted a bit, all the while her most lovable blush started to form at the sight of his nudeness.

Harry could see her eyes roaming across his body, he felt her gaze drawing intricate patterns on his chest, lower stomach, legs, and the covered groin. He felt nude before her scrutiny. _I mean __**really**__ nude._ His blood-pump banged in ecstasy inside his ribcage and he felt the majority of his blood reserves departing his brain to relocate in his - other brain. He blushed too. His whole body.

"You are so...beautiful..." she whispered breathlessly, but he could hear it.

_Beautiful? Isn't it a little bit...unnerving to call a male...beautiful? I mean, okay, a woman said it, but...it's...creepy. Nevertheless, it felt good somehow, and I felt actually flattered._ His flush intensified.

He flexed his index finger indicating her to come closer. She did. She stopped three steps from the edge of the large heart-shaped bed just standing there, staring at him with a spark in her eyes that always lit up whenever they did something adventurous. He slowly uncovered himself and stood right in front of her. In all him bare glory.

Their gazes locked, he saw her, she saw him. Their visionary orbs were like bulletin-boards for them like in the corridors back at school. We could read them just as easily. The need, the desire, the lust...

Unprompted, she lunched her slender frame at him and floored the naked teen to the bed, fully on top of him. She looked like a feline predator. Her eyes seemed to glow. _Tigress..._

"_You _are beautiful, babe...I've never seen anything more gorgeous than you," he whispered. At this moment, this statement was completely honest. She **was**agoddess. The goddess of all tigress...whatever.

Her only response was to crush her lips against his and devour his mouth as it was. The kiss was searing with passion and need. She seemed aiming to suck out his soul with this intense kiss. Not that the he complained, mind you.

Their hands were roaming each other. She was in advantage as he was both naked and slippery with oil. _I have to make up arrears._ He flopped them over, so that he was on top straddling her crotch. For a few beat of a heart he stopped admiring this gift, who willingly presented herself to him. Then without warning he ripped her black shirt open revealing her black bra.

They resumed to kissing each others brains out while he was busy with teasing her upper body furrowing his way to reach the clasp of the bra. When he found the lock, he obliterated the force that held the strings together with his sheer wandless manpower and the shackles of the dark mantle that shrouded her two sacred mounds of effeminacy dissolved with a mighty..._**Click!**_

As one of the gates of heaven was opened, her eyes snapped open too. She broke the kiss and pushed him off with the power of a wild tigress she was and seamlessly followed him with a graceful prowl. She was straddling his stomach now. She looked unearthly beautiful and sexy. Her striped hair was tussled, her face was flushed, her brown eyes shone brightly, almost golden in color and she was panting heavily while the defeated bra merely hanged askew, supported only by her supple breasts. Her gaze was piercing him.

She let out an interesting sound, like a cry that would put an amazon to shame, and tore off her shirt, which was still on and her bra as well with one go and launched them into orbit.

Soon they were totally consumed by each other and he was systematically discarding her remaining piece of clothes. Her small denim shorts came off and became airborne over his shoulder, nearly dive bombing the pair of owls on Hedwig's perch, who were watching the hot pair with too much curiosity. All that remained were her lacy black knickers to which he paid extra attention. The reward was a presentation of her erotic sound creating talent and the sweet nectar of her flower. Finally the slightly damp panties were helped off of her by his teeth and he threw it over his head as with the other clothes. Only the direction of the throw was different. _You come and aim perfectly with your back on the target in a highly aroused state while a equally excited redhead is playing with your...playing with you. We shall see your accuracy. _

Neither of them noticed the black pantie flying in a graceful arc right into my simmering cauldron in the potions lab. The thong was caught at the side of the cauldron, slowly slipping in, submerging in the liquid. Soon the whole clothing disappeared into the concoction which started to bubble, changing color and emitting a _now _odorless miasma.

Hedwig turned slightly to the source of the bubbling, saw the potion reacting, then made the owl equivalent of a frown, but seeing nothing out of ordinary, as her master's cocktails often bubbled in the middle of the night, gave the owl equivalent of a shrug, and returned to the peepshow. The little voyeur...

Meanwhile the pair were totally oblivious of the world and totally obvious of our transferred pleasure. They have just started to make the act and were immensely enjoying it and planned to enjoy it for a long time into the night as Ginny had to sneak back in in early in the morning. There was no time to waste. Non was. They moved together as the two felines that resided within them.

_Did I mention that I'm crazily in love with this red headed, lust-driven, wonderful and gorgeous woman currently moaning under me? The wise scholars say that there is no such thing as perfection. The ultimate bliss is beyond the plane of the physical existence, the world of the living and material things. I disagree. Gin and I just reached the peak of Mount Perfection, Nirvana, call it as you wish, in the plane of physical existence, in a very physical and material way. This **was** perfection! I mean, tell me a more perfect, more wonderful, more freeing, more powerful thing than when the woman you love screams your – **your** – name, when she arrive at the highs of her climax! I haven't said it out loud ever to her, or to anyone, but I actually think I love her, love her like **that**. And she acts like she does too. But she wouldn't say it either. Perhaps it's unnecessary. Or we just perfectly get along with the pretense of no commitment. We developed a very easy-going, free-flowing 'relationship' in our last year. Fuck-buddies you could say, we were. And it perfectly satisfied our needs then. And now too. But that does not say I can't love her at the same time, does it? You just don't have to mention it all the time and there'll be no problems._

_I know I said many times that I wish I would be someone else, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived... But now, I haven't the tiniest problem or complain. I've never enjoyed being me more than right now!_

ooOOoo** Next day, 11 am** ooOOoo

Harry felt the sweet dream fade into the void and he groaned at the unfair treatment of Morpheus. _He just had to wake me up at the 'best' possible moment. My dream was like a sequel to the night with Ginny. With the only good difference that I didn't tired myself any further and could defy gravity. Fun it was for sure!_

His senses initiated their engines and his brain sent a message to the muscles in his lids that it's time to pop out.

The first thing he realized, though he could not see it, that he was grinning like someone who just had red, hot, crazy sex. And this statement just about summed up the gist. Ginny left at the ungodly early 4:30 am. She just woke with the first rays of sunshine. She woke him up too, but after dressing up and murmuring something about her loosing her knickers, she snogged him back to sleep. He was out of order for six hours, but you can't blame me, try four hours of pure pleasure-therapy and then say you're not fatigued.

Harry enjoyed the softness and dampness of the sheet around his naked body for a little more, then jumped out with vigor, eager to start a new day. While he did my usual workout routine, he planned on today's activity. He considered this a special day...no idea why... And he wanted to do something ridiculously insane and irresponsible. It had to involve sneaking out of here, infuriating Vernon to the brink of myocardial infarction, some kinky stuff, and... a piercing! Or an earring.

Gin told him yesterday – today – that she wanted to show everyone the magnitude of their craziness by doing something just as crazy. Like a piercing. Harry imagined Gin' mother discovering it and quite fervently agreed that it **was** crazy. He laughed at the idea with her until she informed him that he too would have to pierce himself. And...he found it awesome! And crazy. So they decided that today they'll sneak out, broad daylight, to Muggle London and find a tattoo and piercing parlor.

He quickly finished his workout as he was nicely late with it, took a hot and long shower. Harry never rushed a good, hot shower. It was a strict rule of his. He loved to shower. So he made his time taking it and then sauntered back to dress like a rebelling teenager. Black khakis with a silver chain hanging from the silver studded belt. And a black tank top that bragged showing his sexy torso. _Just so you know, now I was not being arrogant, just stating facts. About myself. So how could I be dishonest with myself? Or arrogant in my own eyes? Hah! I can tell only the plain truth. I'm hot..._

He decided to try out the Meramorphilis, for it should be ready now. He walked into the sterile laboratory and carefully inspected the cooling potion. It was colorless as it should be and he thought it was odorless too, but the still lingering scent of the incense damped the potion's smell. It was a little roily, obscure. But he gave that to the fact that the potion was still cooling. Though the text said that it had to be clear and sharp smelling. No mention of muddiness. It probably meant that for the completely finished potion. His was still a bit warm. So, he decided to restore the room until it cooled down.

It took his a bit more time than he thought, because he was still in an emotional high and hos transfigurations tended to get out of control, resulting in fluffy, cute, pink, hearty, lovely and little...thingys. _I had to force my happiness to lessen a bit, can you believe it?_ Finally satisfied with the mainly same result as the original, he returned to the lab to find his potion nicely cooled.

He glanced at the clock, it was half past noon, perfect. He was supposed to meet Gin at the Leaky Cauldron at one. He decided that a late lunch was in order too, because he haven't eaten today yet, so he'd go now and have a nice pea-soup of Tom's specials.

Hr pocketed his moneybag and wand, took the special spoon and measured a full dose of the potion, which was enough for five hours, into a cup. He drew the cup to his face and inhaled deeply from it. Though it was odorless, strange, as it entered his lungs, he felt it spread inside of him. His vision shifted for a moment and felt something in the depths of his mind or soul, whichever – awoken. It lasted for only a few seconds and he didn't paid any heed to it. The text said the potion, immediately after consumption, it would cause mild disorientation, nausea and dull headache.

Shrugging Harry cheered on Hedwig then downed the entire cup.

And promptly blacked out...

* * *

A/N: Well? What the heck just happened? Besides the interaction between Gin and Jet... The ones with the eyes of a hawk can tell easily. Tell me your opinions, good or bad. I will read it and appreciate it all the same. What I hate are flames, but I don't really care about them. The 'authors' of them only accomplish one thing with them. Discrediting themselves with the display of maturity, wisdom and insight...or their apparent lack, thereof. But enough of this! If something is not clear of I wrote something contradictory within the text, please, let me know. I'm hunting for a beta at the moment, so it may show... And also, if anyone feels interested about the job, just drop a mail and I shall confront you! :) Bonus brownie points for those, who figure out the connection between the nicknames Ginger and Jetty, the letter and a subtle line somewhere in the story! It's not that hard, think of simple things...the supernatural stuff will be later on.

Thanks for reading, fellas!

And check out the next chappie! I think it'll be up today or tomorrow as I have that already written.

_Sirocco_


	2. The Boy Who Lived to be a Girl

**Magic Unleashed!**

_-o- by Sirocco -o-_

Disclaimer: I have nothing. Jo has everything. And I'm trying not to be too envious. I write this for no profit. However, if you send me money somehow, I'm sure I'll forward it to Jo or one of her publishers.

A/N: Welcome back! Here comes the first twist! And some clue-hunting! Oh and if you'd ever wonder, italics are Harry's thoughts and the letters, but that will be obvious. Bold words are for extra emphasis. Yeah, that's all! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two:  
The Boy Who Lived...to be a Girl

_I feel funny..._

This overly professional self-diagnosis was the first coherent thought that he could remember. Harry didn't know how people usually express their health status or symptoms after they have awaken from a freak potion accident, but _his _first thought was this: 'I feel funny.'

The next sensation he recognized was a...feeling...on his right cheek. If he guessed right, it was possible that the feeling was some kind of a relative, maybe a distant cousin, to pain. Yeah, it was like pain. His right cheek ached. _And...ow! Now my left too! Why did my cheeks decided to hurt all the sudden? I didn't tell them!_ What's more, it seemed like only the right one started the rebellious behavior, and then the left joined in, because probably it found the whole idea quite funny or neat or what not.

As to why these completely ridiculous thoughts were circulating in his mind, let me tell you, he had no clue. But they were.

_Alarm! Sudden tingling all over my body! Whoa! I feel my body! And that funny feeling intensified too. But what's this tingling? It's warm and forces me to abandon this pleasant, dark, incoherent world! I don't wanna go yet! But who would hear my protest..._ He had little to no choice, but to wake up.

"HEY!"

_Oh, fuck you! Like a freakin canon blasted just next to my ear. Would you please cease shouting!_

"She's stirring! Look!" sounded a very familiar voice, which strangely got associated with 'red' in his mind. And...ginger. _I start to think I've gone mad... _

_Who are they talking about anyway? Who is 'she'? The second voice was clearly a woman's, but the first was too inarticulate to decide. Maybe a girl too. And both was clearly awake. But who was the third woman they were referring to?_

Slowly Harry started to feel enough strength in his eyelids to move them into the only possible way, up.

And he saw the concerned and quite nervous face of his girl and the professional auror expression of Nimble. Both were crouching either side of him, looking at his face.

"Mornin" he managed to say. His voice was like he was freshly cured out of pneumonia. And...higher than what he was used to.

"How are you feeling?" Nimble asked with a straight face.

Now was not the time for his pre-diagnosed symptom – funny.

"I feel...odd..."

_There. Much better! I would roll my eyes at my own lameness, if my eyes would not hurt._ And come to think of pain, his whole body hurt a little. A dull ache.

"Hurts..." he told them so.

"Where?" inquired Nimble.

"Everywhere."

"Ginny, do you know where Harry stores his potions?" Nimble questioned turning to her.

"No, I haven't seen this layout of his room...since last night..." she said while blushing adorably.

_Yeah, I didn't make a tour around my new domain, did I? How bad host I am!_ He chuckled lightly. They both looked at him.

"What?" they asked together. He almost chuckled again, but instead pull up a pained face.

"Nothing...hurts..." _There you go, suspicion averted, attention to the task at hand reinstalled. _But why were they suspicious? And why don't Nimble simply asked him for his potion stash?

"Well, somewhere around here, I'm sure. You know how the painkiller potion looks like, right? Good, search for it!" Nimble ordered.

_Crazy that one..._ "Gin, it's under the desk, in a shrunken trunk, on the upper most right corner inside," Harry told her.

Both stare at him as if he was Harry Potter.

"What?" Now _he_ was asking this.

Nimble trailed her wand at him, eyes narrowed. Gin followed the lead, she looked quite murderous. _What the hell is going on?_

"Who're you?" Nym demanded.

Harry laughed at her outright. _She is forgetful and clumsy, but come on, we knew each other like three years now, she would recognize me, right?_

"Who. Are. You?" She repeated. Very slowly and very menacingly. Okay, so he'd better take her serious.

"Why, it's me, Nimble!"

"WHO?" she shouted. Harry winced.

"What the fuckin hell is going on?" he demanded, growing a little impatient.

"Well, we'd like to know that as well!" Gin countered harshly. He was at the loss.

"Look, girls, it's not funny now...stop, alright? And I'd appreciate if you could get this out of my face," he said looking at Nimble's wand.

"I ask you one more time, you little bitch..."

_Bitch? What the heck?_ He slowly backed off, trying to sit a little, and he held up his hands soothingly.

_Wait! Since when were my hand so soft and small and...girlish?!_

He inspected them from a close up. They are definitely not his hands! And ever so slowly his gaze wandered lower and lower unlit he looked at his own chest, only to see...

Boobs.

Then he fainted...

ooOOoo

_The tingling again! Stop now!_

And it stopped as his eyes popped open. Only to found the situation mostly the same. He was sitting with his back against his desk, Nimble in front of him, on half-knee, wand aiming between his eyes. Gin standing at his feet, targeting his best friend too.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but would somebody be so kind and tell me what..." he trailed off, remembering what he saw just before he passed out. Boobs!!

He glanced down again.

"AAAAAHHH!! They are there!!"

In his panic He did the only thing he could deem rational in a torrent of a second. Apparate the hell out of there. Right into the bathroom across the hall. He placed his girlish hand on the door and let his swirling magic flow. He applied the strongest locking charm he could manage in a rush and bolted in front of the mirror.

"BLOODY HELL!!"

His reflection was most definitely not him! Looking back at him was the face of a young _**GIRL!!**_ Very pretty, mind you, but a **girl!** Around his age, average height. She had long, slightly wavy, jet black hair that reached past her shoulders. Her face was very pretty, with delicate chin, thin jawline, with a cute little snub-nose. Her cheekbones were high, giving her eyes a faint almond shape. The eyes themselves were the same brilliant, sparkling Avada Kedavra green as his. Her eyebrows were elegantly curved, but...only the left. The right had a small cut into it, in the middle where...

A lightning-bolt shaped scar intersected it!! **His** scar!

"How can this be possible?" Harry asked in his trembling feminine voice. "I turned into a woman?!"

Alas, his reflection didn't seemed to provide me with answers. Maybe Gin or Nimble could...

"Damn! I forgot my meeting with Ginny! Probably that why they are here. Gin got scared that I didn't show up, came here, Nym was still the guard, and they both apparated in...only to find a unknown girl laying on the floor unconscious. "What do I say to them? Hi, gals! It's me, Harry. Only I messed up a potion and now, I'm a girl..."

Well, nothing else came to his mind, so, he might as well as go with this...

He apparated back in. And once again attracted the nastier ends of the girl's wands.

"Take it easy, girls! Look at me! Gin, look into my eyes, please!" he asked. She did just that and upon diving deep into his soul-pits she gasped and fall as a stack of potatoes. Nimble looked at Gin's pale form then quickly back at him.

"Who are you? And if you don't answer this time, I'll curse the shit out you!"

"You try, Nym. It's me...Harry..."

"Wha-" She looked into his eyes, paling sightly, then her gaze crawled tentatively onto his forehead and particularly onto his scar. And again, she too, on the spot, logged off...

Harry wonder if there was a record concerning the most people fainting within a quarter of an hour. They might have broken that record... Anyways he enervated the girls and sat them down onto the couch he transfigured just now out of some random garbage in the 'junkpile corner'.

"H-Harry?"

_Oh, dammit! My little Gin is so confused and insecure. I wish I could comfort her. But with this appearance, I highly doubt it would be comforting. And for that matter, I would appreciate a hug or two... I'm the victim after all! And I'm too all confused and insecure!_

"Yes, it's me. Inside. It was the Metamorphilis potion. Though I have no idea how I managed to screw it up, I did."

"I didn't know who you were back then... I'm sorry. For drawing a wand at you," Nimble said meekly and Gin mumbled a 'Me too' as well.

Harry just batted a hand at it. "Forget it." he turned to Gin next. "Sorry, babe. I must have given you quite a fright when I didn't show up. Am I right to assume that you came here, informed Nimble and rushed in here to find me?"

Both just nodded not knowing what to say. There was a few minutes silence. Then...

"Bloody Hell, I am a GRIL!! As in, a woman! A female! But I don't feel like one. I mean, I'm still Harry, only with boobs and..." Oh, boy...I so wasn't looking for the final showdown. I reached down between my legs. "Holy Crap! It's GONE! I'm officially a girl. But I don't wanna be a girl! Gin, Nym! HELP!"

_Shit, am I – **freaking out**? I didn't wanted to panic! What's going on? I'm hysterical! Harry Potter is never hysterical!_

"Shhh...Calm down, Ha-Harry," Nimble tried to sooth me. She is nonplussed too. He didn't blame her. Not your average Saturday afternoon. And it's most likely the first time she's seen him cry..

"I'm babbling...and freaked! And now? Shit I'm gonna cry? Whhyyy??" Harry exclaimed, then was drawn into a hug by Nimble. His face right on her... _Oh, well. I hope Gin don't mind._

"It's a great emotional shock, Rico...It's okay..." she said convincingly.

"But...I ain't cry...I never cry!"

Gin sat close next to them and took his hand. She inspected it in detail, smiled slightly and placed it on her lap stroking it while she spoke. "It"s possible that, because of the potion, not only your sex changed, but also your hormonal system accordingly. You are panicking and crying like a teenage girl after an emotional shock should. At least usually. It's really okay."

"But, for the account, I've never seen you cry or freak out like this, since the Chamber...And you were born a girl!"

"That's it! I was born a girl. I had a lot of time 'learning' how to be a girl," she said this with a soothing tone. Harry felt Nimble turning her head into her direction. And he caught Gin winking faintly at her. _So that means, it's complete, utter bullshit._

"Learned how to be a girl?" he inquire suspiciously. "That's ridiculous! I didn't learn how to be a boy, so it must be the same with you. It instinctual."

"Well, that may be so. But now, unless we find a solution to turn you back, you have to learn to be a girl," Nimble informed me matter-of-factly. _Why is she so nonchalant about this! I became a freakin woman. I mean, I like women, but not that much to wish to become one!_

"You seem to have accepted this 'shock' awfully quickly, Nimble," he pointed out.

"Let's take this problem logically. When does the accident occurred?" Nimble asked in her auror tone.

"This morning," Harry replied deadpan.

"A little more precisely?"

"This morning, after I drunk the potion."

"Did you notice anything strange or out of place about anything? Mainly the potion?"

"Well...it was odorless, but it should have had a strong stinging scent. And the liquid was obscure, not clear as it should have been..."

"AND YOU'VE DRANK A POTION THAT DIFFERED IN TWO ASPECT FROM THE ORIGINAL?" she nearly screamed at me in shock. Ginny got a pained expression on her face and shook her black-striped reddish mane. "Harry, for Merlin's Sake! Don't you know, that color, odor, taste, steam emission and consistency are precisely define a potion? And yet, you downed one that was different in two or three factor. It was not the intended potion! Do you remember what you had put in it?"

"Um...yeah. But the ingredients were all right. When I left the cauldron shimmer, the concoction was perfect, in every way. The difference only showed this morning, when I checked on it."

"What happened during the night? Do you remember anything out of place? Did you woke up for something?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, Harry grinned and his friend blushed hard and averted his eyes. _Hm. What's the catch? She hasn't acted shyly for a long time. And only at the beginning of our physical closeness... She didn't even blushed in the Great Hall during breakfast, while I teased her in a rather intimate spot under the table and Hermione asked if she was alright! _

"Oh!" Nimble's eyes widened as she remembered what Ginny planned for last night and why she had to back them up. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Er...not really. Only a bit. Twenty minutes or so...then Gin's gotta sneak back home." Harry replied, because the redhead was occupied by intently staring at the middle of the room. Where the bed was the previous night.

"Did you noticed any strange occurrence then, Ginny," Nimble asked, continuing her verbal investigation.

"No." Ginny's voice was quiet and soft.

"Anything? Did you see the potion lab? Is it possible that you accidentally dropped something in it?"

"What? NO! Nothing strange happened. Well..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's...nothing."

"Gin, anything can be important. We don't know what the key to the whole incident might be!"

"It's really nothing, only my knickers got lost."

The two looked at Ginny, then at each other, then like on cue all three cracked up laughing.

"Aaaalright...First suspect...Gin's panties!" Nimble said. "What have you done to it, Harry, that it got lost? It's quite an open space," Nimble asked curiously, grinning like hell.

Harry grinned too. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said and winked. Gin blushed again. _Something isn't right!_

"Gin, what's wrong?"

She blushes. "Well..." she replied. _She's acting shy. And blushes. Why is that?_ He asked her so. "Well...I... Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Yes. Apparated to the bathroom. I've seen my face..." I told her blandly.

"I mean...your body. You whole body?" she is blushing furiously.

Harry quickly jumped in front of my full-length mirror and inspected his new self in it. The face is the same pretty one. But... _Whoa! I have nice boobs!_ The tank top he put on before, now stretched nicely and showed his newly acquired curves perfectly. Even a little cleavage, as the neckline of a man's tank top is wider. It was just a little long for him. He lifted the bottom of it slowly up and up and up, until his lower stomach and bellybutton showed. _Wow, I have some waist and nice taunt stomach! _

He glanced back at the girls above his shoulder to see them scrutinizing my backside. He thought once, then twice, then grabbed his tank top and pulled it above his breasts. _They were girls after all, I could hardy show them something they haven't seen yet._ But **he** did see something he has never ever seen yet.

His own tits.

_Damn, I'm hot! Figures, though. If I was hot as one of the masterpieces of male wizardkind, then it's only obvious that I would be hot as well as a witch. And my bouncy and supple C-cups definitely help in preserving my innate hotness!_ Curious, that the width of his waist was about the same in both gender. Even though his khaki pants were a little too baggy and not too feminine, it didn't fell off from him. _I wonder what's under them..._

Tearing his gaze from himself, Harry noticed the girls reflections in the mirror staring at him with a highly amusing expression. Wide saucers posing as eyes, and a huge 'O' shaped cave as their mouth. The seriousness of his situation momentarily put aside, he painfully slowly turned to face them, smirking.

"Hey, guys! I'm the Boy Who Lived..." he paused. "...to be a Girl!"

He watched as Nimble fidgeted in her seat, crossed her legs tightly and hugged her chest to herself, all the while gulping, but unable to steer her gaze from him. Harry found it...Well, first, he found it amusing, and almost started to tease her about it and flirt with her. Then he realized that he was a girl now and Nimble was clearly drooling over his **body**! _Alright, that something I have to investigate further. But first, what about Gin? _

"Gin?" he asked. He poured all his feelings, insecurity, nervousness, confusion, helplessness into this serious and complex question. But it was basically, because he couldn't form thoughts into words.

"Um..." Right, she couldn't as well.

Harry arranged his top back to normal and sighed a huge sigh, as if the faith of the world were on his shoulder. Actually, it was, but this problem seemed so much more bigger now. He didn't even dared to think how many aspects of her...**his**...life this problem would change.

"Harry, unless we find a very quick solution to this situation, unless we somehow restore you to you by the end of the day...we have to tell Dumbledore..." Nimble said softly.

"WHAT?!"

"He must know. This changes a few things," she insisted.

"NO! He doesn't have to know! He mustn't know! First, he hasn't the slightest fucking business with my life! Second...I...he mustn't know! Not he, not anyone!" Harry declared with annoyance.

"Look, it's not the time for your stubborn pride, we have to..."

"It's not about my pride!" Harry countered angrily. Then look mentally at himself, what he said, how he acted. "Oh, dammit! Yes, it's my pride... But what the fuck else do I have besides my virtues, badboy-ish..ness and infuriatingly average skills in magical arts?"

"I have to remind you, Pride Lion, that except for your virtues, the rest of what you said doesn't really apply to you anymore. At least the badboy thing. And you hardy ever were average..." Ginny quipped in.

"Then change the name, dammit! It's bad girl now! And tell me how I'm a great wizard? Er, witch," Harry snapped angrily. Ginny didn't even batted a eyelid.

"At eleven, you marched past the challenges of the finest teachers at Hogwarts to confront that bastard possessed by Tom. At twelve, you figured out a legend, that was beyond the most wise and experienced magicians for almost a millennium, then using you _Parselmouth _gift - which in itself makes you one of the two...three in the world speaking it – you rush down into the Chamber to save **m****e**from a effing full-grown Basilisk, using Gryffindor's sword. At **twelve!**Oh, sorry, I forgot, that you were the youngest seeker in the century to got into the team. At thirteen, you were capable of conjuring an incarnated patronus and with that, shy away at least half of the dementors from Azkaban. At fourteen, you were chosen for the fourth champion for the TriWizard Tournament, which is a first in our world. I know it was a set up and an attempt to murder you, but you did go through the whole competition victorious. Outwitting a Hungarian Horntail along the way, of which encounter's reminder is forever carved into your shoulder with that sexy tattoo of yours," she said pointing to Harry's now much slimmer right bicep, where the simple muggle tattoo was. Before Harry could say anything, she continued.

"You defied the resurrected Voldemort, dueled him, and lived again to tell the tale. You barely escaped, but you were selfless enough to bring Cedric's body along. May he rest in peace. Fifth year. You didn't crumbled under the memories of the past. You pick up a new attitude for life, which maybe bother some people, I think it strengthened you. And you've changed for the better in the end. Your usual demeanor may not be the same cute, polite, obeying little boy's you once were, but beneath you hard shell, your heart remained the same."

"Look at you! You're strong. Thanks to your passion for getting better. You searched you inner beast and embraced it, becoming an animagus by it, and you managed the transformation by the start of last term. And with a rare form at that! A Winged Lion! You managed to drive Umbridge to insanity with your adoring personality and secret conspiracy theory to take over the Ministry. There's the B.A.D.A.S.S., the Bloody Advanced Defense Association, you've started and led. Brilliant, I say. You saved my father from Nagini. In the end, we stood our ground at the DoM, and managed to rescue Sirius from his insane cousin's grasp. You almost **died** doing it, doing crazy acrobatics meters next to that cursed Veil! Then dueled Tom again, rid his possession and harmed him doing so. Last year, you started knowing you destiny. But you stood high and strong and proud. It requires quite a lot of willpower and inner strength to bear the burden you have to carry."

There was a moment of pause while they sat in utter silence. Harry recovered first.

"Nice speech, Miss Weasley. Five points for Gryffindor. You are right in one, that I'm awesome in thinking on my feet and getting out of shit. I know that. But I'm nowhere in power to Voldemort, or to Dumbledore for that matter..." He didn't tell them he was learning wandless casting in secret. He found a hand-written journal about it in the Restricted Section of Hogwart's library. Only Sirius knew, and he too has sworn an oath to keep it secret.

"Greatness does not mean raw power," said Ginny.

"Forgive me, oh Wise One..." drawled Harry sweetly, obvious sarcasm in the background. Ginny just huffed and pushed away his hand, which she held all along. Harry rubbed his altered face. "What the fuck am I going to do?" he sighed, abruptly changing the topic.

"Dumbledore?" tried Nimble tentatively.

"Drop it, Nym. Just because he's the Headmaster and got his own Famous Wizard Card, doesn't mean I'll run and cry on his robes... I have my own Card, for that matter..." Harry grumbled in a distinctly feminine and defiant tone.

"He could help..."

"How? It would be just as much as if we, here and now, threw our wits together and figure out something," Harry pointed out. _Well, I guess... Three magi put together is more than one old mage with a purple robe fetish and lemon drop addiction..._

"Well, then! Give me a clue, Harry!" Nimble asked briskly, annoyed with the teen's persistence.

"I turned into a girl," the inversed boy stated slowly and articulately, as if speaking to a five-year-old.

"Something less obscure!" Nimble barked.

"Because of a fucked up Metamorphilis...Shush, Nimble! I'm thinking out aloud!" he said, interrupting the auror, who seemingly wanted to shout at him. "Which particular potion was alright, right until this morning. Before I put it to simmer, it **was** perfect. From then on, I didn't came into contact with the lab. Oh, just as I finished the potion, Angelus came with you letter, Gin, and he got all sulky, cuz I called him Angie. He outright attacked me! It all happened in the lab. I don't think any alien ingredient got into the concoction, but when it was odd, that it emitted suck a foul stench, like a piece of meat left to the sun for a month. It wasn't suppose to smell like that, though. So then, something must have happened! And then something else, because when I checked in the morning I was odorless."

Nimble hummed and nodded. "Did you sneeze or coughed into the potion? The Metamorphilis is highly reactive to the smallest doses of alien ingredients. Even to pure water."

Harry puckered his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to remember. "I think I started coughing due to the putrid smell..."

"That's it! It's got to be that! Your saliva or some liquid from your lungs!" Nimble exclaimed.

"Oh...so what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"We brew another dose of Metamorphilis and Jet will spit into it!" decided Ginny with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Splendor! Okay, girls! Get to work and brew it, it think I go and gather my spit in the interim," he said getting up and heading for the door. "My mouth's gone dry..." he murmured unlocking the numerous, but simple ward on his door, while the girls looked at him from behind.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry exited his room in thoughts absentmindedly slamming the door shut with a backwards kick. He was deep in thoughts.

_Why do I have this feeling that this recreation attempt will be a failure? There gotta be another component. I coughed into the stuff, true, but then the cocktail changed smell. But during the simmering process only a very few potions change odor. And the Metamorphilis is not among them. So something else got into it, for it's was clearly odorless, when I drunk it. What is the mysterious component? The missing piece of the puzzle? Oh Gods... Until we find it out, I'm struck as a woman, hurray! It still bothers me, though if the experiment fails, I guess I have to alter my way of thinking that it's a huge and crazy adventure. Think, Potter! You're a girl! If this lasts till school, you'll get to sleep in the girl's dorm, shower in the girl's bathroom, use the girl's loo. Think of all the opportunities! Perhaps...I can manage with that..._

As he was thinking about all this, he didn't notice that he arrived into the dinning room. That would not have been a problem. What was though, was Petunia, currently cleaning the nonexistent microorganisms in the kitchen, which opened from the dinning room. She didn't noticed him yet. Nor did Harry.

He was focused on the glass cabinet on the far side, in which the numerous liquors were displayed for the guests, all from the finest brands. He spotted a 91' Scotch whiskey and picked it off the shelf after he opened the cabinet. He opened it and took a deep sniff from it. _Just what I need... _But as he closed the bottle again, he heard a startled shriek behind him. The abruptness and volume of the scream caused him the wince and the bottle slipped from his fingers.

Reflexes honed by Quidditch, constant dueling practice and his inner lion kick in and saved the Scotch from shattering into million pieces, staining Petunia's precious carpet. It'd have been a pity... For the liquor. Fast as the lightning, he caught the bottle and hid it behind his back just as fast as he spun around like a bad boy caught red handed.

They stared at each other, as if seeing the other the first time. Which in one case was true.

"Bloody...helly...crappy...shit..." muttered Harry, trying hard not to grimace.

"Wh-who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Petunia demanded regaining her composure.

"I'm...uh..." he started. _Hell, I can't tell the truth! Think of a name! Hell! Hell...Hellie...Hayley! _

"My names Hayley."

Petunia was clearly not satisfied with this answer, as it seemed. Her watery blue eyes twitched every so often as her gaze took in the sight of the young woman before her. Her expression of disgust as she saw the tattoo, the khaki with the studded belt and, the large curved tooth on the leather string around her neck and her not wearing a bra under that sloppy top was exactly the same, as she usually look at her nephew. In his male form... But then, her eyes met the young girl's and she lingered on there a bit, something, a feeling nagging her from the inside.

Harry, seeing the expression on his Aunt's face change a bit, when they locked gazes, quirked his right eyebrow in question.

This was a mistake. His scar in this girl form was lower, intersecting his right brow, than when he was a boy. And with this simple gesture, the only motion on his passive face, unwillingly drew the attention of his Aunt to it. And she gasped in shock seeing that cursed curse scar.

"That...ugly...scar! Who are you?" she demanded again harshly.

_Bithin' wonderful! I swear I felt it coming... Okay, I think it's time for my slippery, sneaky, slytherin side to surface. Last point turning back? I'm sure? No. But, who cares? I don't... One, two, three, four, five-six-seven-eightninethen! Here we go!_

"I'm Hayleigh Jamie Potter..."

You could have heard the sound of the air molecules grinding.

"Harry's twin sister..."

* * *

A/N: A mild cliffie so everyone is happy! Oh, it rhymes! :) Opinions? Suggestions? Few treats for you from the forthcoming events: there'll be Hogwarts and impact, H & G distancing, some bashing of some people... Okay no more. Prepare! There aren't any pre-written chapter, so alas I'll slow down. But I don't consider much longer chapters than the current length, so I expect it to be just a bit slower.

Thanks for reading!

REVIEWS, PLEASE!!

_Sirocco_


	3. Tales of Fates

**Magic Unleashed!**

_-o- by Sirocco -o-_

Disclaimer: I have nothing. Jo has everything. And I'm trying not to be too envious. I write this for no profit. However, if you send me money somehow, I'm sure I'll forward it to Jo or one of her publishers.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs and c2s so far, guys! But, you know, I'm a greedy, evil bastard and I want MORE! :) This chapter probably sails on slightly more serious waters, for my mood was a bit solemn lately. Apologies, if this offends anyone... There will be wicked streak, I promise! ;) Alright, can't think of much more to babble about, so on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Tales of Fates

Nimble and Ginger stood next to each other before the potions lab in uncomfortable silence. The ingredients were displayed and arranged neatly on the tabletop and they both stared it, like you'd stare at the mummified pinky finger of Merlin at a Ministry founded fake exhibition. Gin seemed to shake in nerves and Nimble was seesawing in the ball of her feet, obviously nervous too. It was the reason behind either girls anxiety and unease that was totally different.

Ginny stole a furtive glance at her chameleon-ish friend, who pick the exactly same moment to look back. Gin smiled a fragile smile and picked up a silver knife and started to chop one of the less disgusting looking ingredients, until it was disintegrated to atoms. Nimble lingered a bit more on her and gulped. She shook her head and look back down on the various bodyparts of various animals eagerly waiting to be abused as an important ingredient in a less important potion. She seemed...ashamed. But only for a mere moment. Then, she sighed and without a trace of any similar out-of-place emotions she proceeded to make the basic liquid into which the rest of the nasty components will eventually divebomb.

_You are being selfish, Ginny!_ Ginny thought to herself while slice and dicing the actually innocent, but guilty looking ingredient. _He has the body of a woman, I can't stop being there for him, just because he now lacks the required accessories to properly please a woman. I'm not even his girlfriend in the normal sense. We just shag! Well, used to... I can't let the sexual side of our friendship destroy the three years of companionship! The closest connection I've ever had with someone. He cannot touch and pleasure me anymore...well, not like the same, but... mmpf, no. I'm not quite comfortable with that train of thoughts...yet. Or ever. He may be the same Harry inside, but in a girl's body... Oh, I'm gonna miss his sweet touches! But one thing is certain, I am not leaving him! He wouldn't either... He would tease me to insanity, though... _She sighed out aloud, momentarily stopping with the automatic chopping procedure. Looking down she saw the doubtful colored goo that remained from the ingredient. Sighing again, this time in frustration, she vanished it with a swish of her wand and started to prepare another piece, this time forcing herself to concentrate.

Meanwhile, Nimble pretended to study the potion's receipt from the textbook. Had Ginny watched her closely, she'd have seen the pretense of reading. For one, the instructions were not that long and the text itself was in plain English, but Nimble was frowning heavily at the book, her irises dilated – the sign of unfocused staring into oblivion.

_What am I gonna do? I didn't get the chance to see him too often in the past, but only those few occasions made it clear to anyone of the female side that he is **hot!** And I also realized, that I shouldn't be thinking along these lines, as I'm almost six years older, but what does it matter? Right? Right?! But it does! It matters, because of the expectations of my social environment. It was hard enough to squeeze out a little respect for myself among the more experienced, more reliable, more powerful and much more wiser witch and wizard acquaintances of mine, the so called friends... Do I have friend? Are they truly my friends? Friends accept the other as they are... I had to alter my personality in exchange for acceptance. I'm putting a bloody lot of effort into my 'Get Respect' quest, but the one, for whom I'm gaining the actual respect and brownie points – is **not **even me! I don't know what to think... I'm trying to deny that I'm just acting...that everybody sees Nymphadora Black, but one cannot fool oneself, right? Who am I trying to fool anyway? I was born as an outcast. A bastard. I'll never be fully accepted. Why do I even want it? Bill too got together with Fleur... at least I think... And she's seven years younger that Bill. Hm, and only if they knew my dirtier secrets... my heritage, that is a gift and a curse all the same, that allows me to like both polars just the same... That allows me to look at Harry now and think: Oh, Gods! She's gorgeous! I mean he! I'm confused...and very..._

A loud crash and a scream kicked both girls back to present, physical plane. A distinct feminine voice. Shouting.

Nimble and Ginger tuned to look at each other. Both knew the situation going on at Number Four. Both knew about Aunt Horseface. And knew she was the only female resident of the house. Harry's new voice, be it a very short time knowing, both would have recognized. And if it wasn't Harry shouting, it meant only one thing.

Magenta tinged violet eyes narrowed, while the hair above them turned black. At the opposite end of their gaze, the pupils of the warm chocolate brown eyes became narrow slits, much alike of a enraged feline. Ginger's grip on the chopping knife tightened until her knuckles turned white and she slammed the tool into the table as almost simultaneously with the motion, she spun around, drawing her wand and marched for the door. At the same time, Nimble, proving her nickname true, has done a quick and smooth somersault backward through the back of the armchair she occupied with the book. Along the process, her wand appeared in her steady hands and when the acrobatics were finished, she marched in pace and line with Ginny.

Two angered and concerned amazon rushed downstairs to investigate and if needed intervene.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"T-twin...sister..." Petunia stammered, staring at the young woman before her.

For a moment, her eyes reflected her innermost emotions unstained, clearly. It was genuine surprise the most, with a quick, but quite large surge of guilt, but the feeling disappeared just as it came. There else was a great amount of envy, possibly of Lily for having twins. And then with the thought of Lily came the see of sadness, with a tiny island, a paradise, were the lost treasure was buried within her: the love for her sister. But the island was so small and the treasure was so deeply buried...it was insignificant next to the thousands of sharks symbolizing Petunia's hate for anything different from her infuriating normality.

Because it was the key to the 'thing' that was called relationship, between Aunt and Nephew. She knew that the child was Lily's, so destined to be better than her. More interesting that her. More popular than her. More powerful that her. And she will always be in the background shadows. She couldn't let that happen. Not again. This was the problem with Lily too. Until she was born, Pet got the sole attention of her parents. And she loved and cherished every minute of it. She knew she was spoiled by his father behind the back of her mother. And she knew that her mother knew this all along and just smiled. And she was so happy when she heard that she'll have a baby sister. She was almost five, when Lily came. She was beautiful even as a baby. Everyone loved her on the first glance. Pet always smiled sourly, remembering the pictures she saw of her own birth, how purple and wrinkly and pudgy she was with a smudge of blond hair and sapphire eyes as big as saucers. But the big and mature Petunia Jasmine Evans will take a very good care of her little sister. She'll set a fine example. So she'd sworn. Oh, the naivety of youth...

This plan was as much for the benefit of Lily as for making her parents proud. She wanted them to be grateful and happy to have such a lovely daughter, who love her sister so much. And she did. Petunia loved Lily. How could she not? What made it all better, was that when Lily was old enough to know and comprehend love, she gave it to others in just as a selfless way, as she received it. From her parents and from her big sister, her best friend, Pet. The only problem was for Pet, that her parents simply and slowly forgot her with Lily there, looking unearthly beautiful as a child, polite, intelligent, creative, talented...and a witch. The sweet attention shifted from her to Lily. She became – not exactly unwanted, no – a expected, permanent guest of her own home. It was evident she was there, everyone was polite to her and asked simple things, chores from her very nicely. But that was all. She felt like a distant relative to her own parents. The only one unchanged, the only one noticing her love, was the target of that love herself. Lily continued being her best friend, loved her all the same and didn't let their parents monopolize their love and attention only on her. She always tried to include Petunia into everything she got from her parents. She was a gift, the best sister one could wish for.

But soon came Lily's eleventh birthday and that cursed letter. The letter which destroyed Pet's delicate and fragile world. Lily left. And came back as someone else. Lily tried to be the same with her, Pet noticed it, but also saw that she had to try. Lily became even more brilliant that she had been. And Pet hated her for it. Because it reminded her of her own boring normalcy. Pet knew this hate was completely unreasonable and selfish and unjust. But she couldn't help feeling it. And so it happened, that Pet slowly, but ever so permanently distanced herself from her sister. She pushed Lily away. She forced herself to forget her, her exciting, brilliant uniqueness. And everything that reminded her to it.

This was Petunia's hardest decision. And the worst in her life...

Only one question remained...

_DoubleU – Tee – Eff – is going on here?_

Harry blinked a lot, shocked still. What the Bleeding Hell did just happen? Did he just read these thoughts, memories from her Aunt's eyes or mind? He knew Legilimency, the art of mind-reading, but he only read the theory and suspected he was capable of the easiest bits, the most basic parts, as no one applied for the white mouse job vacancy, so not one to practice on. But these were, from what he just learned, his Aunt's most guarded, most deeply buried thoughts. _Eugh! _Then...how? He was quite aware of his own genius, but surely, this was a bit too much...

He returned to present time and faintly remembered to cause of the abrupt disconnection from Petunia's mind. It was her shouting and throwing a disgustingly corny, but no less expensive vase at him, which he dodged by instinct. Now Aunt Petunia was on the floor in a pile of shaking, sobbing misery. She looked broken, vulnerable, hopeless. She kept chanting one thing again and again between sobs.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...so sorry, Lily...I'm so sorry..."

And Harry felt something for the first time towards his Aunt. Indeed, sorry. However he was mildly annoyed by weeping women, he also couldn't help feeling sorry and sad for her. Because now he knew the reason for her behavior. He knew damned straight it wasn't an excuse, hell no! But so did she. And now she seemed to receive a harsh reminder. It would not caused the lightening of old grudges for any normal person, but Harry long ago accepted – in fact, it was literally beaten into his skull – that he was anything but.

The Lord of Abnormality! King of Unreasonableness! Emperor of the Incalculableness!

Talking about being unpredictable, unreasonable and abnormal, Harry knelt down besides her broken Aunt and drew her into his arms. She immediately leaned into him, her bony fingers fisting into his tank top, grazing his breasts with the motion – a sensation impossible to ignore, but not for him. She furrowed her head into his shoulder and she cried like it was the end of the world.

But Harry didn't mind. He embraced her and drew her even closer, sitting her down on his lap, holding her tight. He truly felt sorry for Petunia... Evans. Of course this was irrelevant in the light of his plan. Though it did helped... To tell the truth, good ol' Pet couldn't have acted more idiotically. Sadly, it was the opinion from our idol of abnormality, so professionally, not really accountable. However, if we pretend to be Enstein and look at things relatively – which could be a little disorienting, seeing everything from different aspects...try a joint instead...same result...anyhow – and then, we can say, that we are 'normal'. She' an idiot. Why? Her only source of true love was Lily and she pushed her away in her pride and jealousy. Sad story, really moving. Harry thought of his own childhood under the roof of the very same woman. Cruel bitch Fate is. Thinking she's very funny, laughing in herself at the irony. Cunt. He could only thank it all to his awesomeness, that he didn't end up as Petunia. Maybe because he got attention. It wasn't positive and loving, yes. But it was attention all the same, and Aunt Petunia always found a way expressing that he'd done a good job. Not as intense glaring, the lack of malice and venom from her snap, a furtive glance instead of complete ignorance, when he exited the kitchen after cooking... Changes that no one but Harry would see. And Petunia, apparently, knew this. Not exactly the thing that one would feel grateful for, and also Harry wasn't that abnormal. But it gave a sort of affirmation that Auntie Pet understood.

He and his Aunt was identical in one thing. Or at least was for a very long time. Both craved to be loved. This was their innermost desire. Harry grudgingly accepted this, when he peered into the Mirror of Erised. And this was Petunia's too. He **knew** now. The difference was, while Petunia push away Lily, Harry, here and now, did not, would not push away Petunia. He saw the chance to remedy the relationship with his Aunt, and he was sure as hell would take this chance. Why? 'Cause he could... And of course, that ever present ulterior motive was just that. Ever present. Oh, and ulterior!

This was how three people found the most unexpected pair in the most unbelievable position. Harry and his Aunt clinging to each other. Two of them knew this, that is. The third was Dudley Dursley, who stared dumbfounded at the scene.

Ginny and Nimble stood still on the last step of the stairs and looked at them bewildered. This was something new.

"What's going on, Mum? Who's this?" asked Dudley, finally giving in for his curiosity.

Petunia didn't replied, though Harry suspected that she heard. Harry peered down at her face. She looked back up. Harry, again without thinking, smiled warmly at her and caressed her cheek with a thumb. Petunia looked a bit shocked at the soft, physical contact, and Harry, again, saw that the only way Vernon touched her, was not exactly soft. So much so, that in the dictionary of muggles – and wizards too, for that matter – the way Vernon touched her was within physical and sexual abuse. Harry now realizing what was happening, withdrew quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid Petunia reliving those moments. Her face scrunched up into a pained grimace and she tried to push away Harry.

"No. Stop it...stop, please!" she whispered. It was a quiet, weak and defenseless whisper. Harry was taken aback, but didn't let go. He held Petunia closer, ignoring the fact, that her face was now half pressing into his breasts. She cried out anew with a different kind of despair now, and her hands were flailing and hitting Harry's arms and shoulders.

Harry, his face hidden from her, allowed the utmost hatred for his Uncle appear on his face. One thing he would not tolerate for a second was laying a hand on women. Or children. Vernon will pay...

Luck have it, that he was looking exactly at Dudley. Coincidence? Doesn't matter, though the resemblance was remarkable. The unsuspecting boy took a step back upon seeing the unknown girl's face. It was murdering and so dark, menacing, frightening.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

Harry seemed to grip a little focus back. Good thing, for he started to feel the liquid flame-like feeling spreading out from his center. And it was **not **a heat wave. He wasn't a girl for that long and wasn't that into the years too. It was only one thing. Magic, fueled by emotion without conscious restrain. One word: **dangerous.** He looked, really looked at Dudley. And remembered his new character at the last moment, before giving it away with a overly Harry-ish move.

"Dudley, I presume?"

"Y-Yes."

"You can stop stammering, unless you want to look like a quivering, cowardly baby. Or you want to subconsciously message me this way, that you are a miserable, defenseless shit, and I have free reign beating the living daylight out of fat-filled carcass? So, be a good lil' boy, and instead of babbling, go to your room!"

Well, maybe it was a tiny bit Harry-ish... But, hey! He was acting the role of his own sister, people!

"W-What?"

"Oh great!" Harry muttered. "Dudley, go to your room!" he said slowly and articulately.

"Who are you to order me around in my house?"

"I think it's not your house. This is your parent's house, and you, being a minor, are a dependent, a mere guest here by any means. As for my identity? I'll be your murderer if you don't comply," said Harry in his usual manner. Or new usual manner, as his voice was of a girl's was not a bit less frightening, he decided.

"Are you threatening me?" Dudley demanded, narrowing his pig-eyes and taking a step closer to look more menacing, but not really succeeding with it.

"Obviously."

"You are a girl!" Dudley pointed out, as if this would settle the entire conversation as being ridiculous.

"Very perceiving."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Hayley. Harry's sister."

"WHAT?? GET AWAY FROM MY MOM YOU DIRTY FREAK!!" Dudley bellowed, marching for Harry.

Harry gently released Petunia and laid her down, just as Dudley grabbed his arm in a painful grip. Had Harry been in his normal male appearance, Dudley would have thought twice before doing so, for his biceps were in the state of size when their sheer appearance made males hesitant to pick a fight with him. But he had the body of a girl. Very nice, athletic, but a girl non the less. Therefor, smaller and less powerful. Or it seemed...

Harry flinched from the iron-grip, but soon jumped up and spun around while holding Dudley's wrist, resulting that at the end of the motion his cousin's arm was twisted around and he had to bend his torso with it to ease the strain in his joints. Harry solved the staining joints problem with one move. He hit the elbow with a swift blow and it jumped out of place. Next, still holding his wrist, he spun again, this time only a half-turn and lifted his leg with the momentum to strike him down with a quick and partially completed roundhouse kick to the chest. Dudley had time only to shout out loud in pain before the air left his lungs and he fall like a whale, which for some reason decided to balance itself on its tail-fin, only to realize, that evolution didn't mean whales for this purpose.

"Holy Fuck! Am I effing flexible!" Harry exclaimed, looking at his unconscious cousin. Then turning around and noticing the girls standing rooted to the stairs as they stared at him, he smirked at Nimble. "I think I'll steal your nickname, Miss Black!"

This snapped the auror girl from her stupor. "Oh, I don't think so! You are just a young little weed yet to bear the title of '**Nimble**'..." She said the word with such a grace, pride and superiority that Harry almost believed. Almost.

_Let me tell the tale behind dear Nymphadora's nickname. Her name as you must know is Nymphadora Black. If you take the first three letter from both the first and last name, you'll get: 'Nym' and 'Bla'. Now Nymbla is simply ridiculous and unintelligible, so it had been altered by the Power That Be to Nimble, which one is quite melodic and have a meaning too. And just happen to suit her perfectly. She is extremely flexible... Oh, I've just heard it from...someone. That's how I know, as I didn't...we... I think you get it!_

He ignored the girls – who instead went to check on Dudders – and returned to his Aunt.

She scooped up against the kitchen door frame and looked fearfully at him.

Harry crouched down not far from her, and held up his hands for his Aunt to see, he meant no harm. For her. Petunia eyes the soft, forfeiting hands a little, then lock gazes with him.

"Why did you do this?" she asked quietly. It was hard to read any emotion from her voice.

"He was a distraction, and looked too much alike Vernon..." said Harry and almost cursed for the slip. "Harry told me about you, but especially about Vernon. And I saw you a few times too. I lived here, in Harry's room for a few days now." He paused for a moment and looked away to the floor titles inside the kitchen. "Also, please, forgive me for making you relive those horrible memories about him... I have this odd ability to read memories...and is all new to me too...and I have not yet learned to control it..." And it was actually true. He didn't know how he was so suddenly capable of such level of Legilimency. Or whatever it was... He haven't read it was possible to do such a deep scan in memories just by the passive eyes-contact method. Odd, indeed. So natural for him. But that's a twisted logic, not for the normal-minded...

Petunia said nothing, just stared at the young woman, the exact female version of Harry, being so gentle and nice to her. Why?

Harry stood up, and with a honest and warm smile offered his hand for his Aunt. She looked hesitant. Harry bent down and took her hand from where it gripped her own bent knees. Petunia flinched and wanted to escape, but Harry held her hand firmly, but not harmfully. He reassuringly stroked its back and out of blue planted a small kiss on its back. Petunia stopped protesting and again looked with confusion at the girl. Harry offered his other hand and this time Petunia took it and allowed her to pull her to her feet. Along the way pushing their bodies together momentarily. Harry this time registered the taller woman's breast brushing against his owns, but didn't put much thought into the feeling. He just noticed and that's all. This owning your own pair of milk factories stuff was all new and uncharted for him... Meaning the 'own' part, evidently.

He led Petunia to the dining table and sat her down. Then he went back for the girls and for the whiskey, and then they all sat down around the table with glassed, while Harry poured gracious amounts for them.

"Cheers!" he said the downed the first shot. Then refilled immediately.

"Lily had another..." whispered Petunia, more to herself, but in the silence it was totally audible for everyone. Petunia then suddenly looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Did...did Harry told you about me? How I..." she trailed off unsure how to continue.

"Yes, he did. About the... mistreatment too. But I know now the reason behind it. And it helps to understand. In fact..." Now Harry trailed off.

"Yes?"

"In fact...I cannot really blame you."

"You should be. I was horrible with him. My own nephew, Lily's only child...Uh, I mean..."

"Yes, I know. No one knew I existed, it's okay. I don't say I'm not angry with you, just that you had your reasons for your behavior."

"But, I'm still a horrible person. And it does not excuse me for what I've done!"

"It's no excuse, true. But you can always redeem yourself. And you are not a horrible person. Just wounded and very sad. Can I be honest...? Then wounded, upset and weak. All this, you hid behind your forged hatred for all things magical."

"Magic...It was all about magic... It destroyed everything. NO. Just me. It destroyed me. And **I** destroyed everything dear to me because of it." Petunia looked more guilt sicken than she seemed when she cried for Lily.

"Magic is not everything. And nothing is normal. Everyone possess some unique trait." Harry said wisely, speaking of himself was not that hard.

"Me? I'm a plain, dull, the least bit interesting, ordinary housewife. The creature I made myself to be..." Petunia looked so sour and helpless, even the sun hid behind a cloud for a moment.

"Then change it!" Harry said simply.

"How could I? I can't change."

"Sure, if you don't let yourself. It's all about intention, determination and willpower. And if I could tell you something, these three are the basic pillars of magic. You do magic using these three things. You intend to do something. Let's say, levitate this bottle. You set your mind to make it done. And then you simply will the bottle to hover. If we follow this logic, making a change in yourself **is**, in fact, magic."

Petunia stayed silent, contemplating. "But I'm not magical... I'm so bloody normal!" she exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. _Hear, hear... But I'm just unreasonably defensive of my throne of Kind of unreasonableness...and abnormality, _Harry thought.

"You made yourself believe this. You made yourself impervious to magical things. You made yourself think your normal. **Undo it!**" Harry said intently. All the while the two other girls stayed silent as Harry told them to be so.

Petunia after at least five minute silence, lifted her head, and behind tears, looked into Harry's eyes. "I'll try."

Harry smiled, leaned in and stared at his Aunt's sapphire eyes. "I know you want to be loved. I know how much you despised yourself for pushing away Lily. I know how much you loved her, and loved to be loved by her. But you made this misery for yourself. If you could make it, you can banish it. You made yourself unlovable, and unable to love. Change it! Only you can do it. But you can have help along the way. If you allow..." lectured Harry in a hushed tone.

Petunia wailed out, but only one sob escaped her throat. She looked up at him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"To show you the power of will and choices. I'm nice to you, simply because I can be nice to you, if I chose. I could have been hostile and hateful. I should be, considering what you did with my mother and brother. But I'm not. I'm nice, because I chose so. I could be, I am. I didn't need to. I shouldn't have to. But I am." _I'm lying while telling the truth. That's...senseless. But true. Fancy that! _

Petunia looked extremely grateful and it was genuine. "Thank you. Thank you... I think...I think I understand."

Harry smiled again. "Good. Besides, how could you be normal with such a fantastic and exotic name as Jasmine, dontcha think...Jazzy...?" _I never knew her middle name was Jasmine... It's kinda cool... Though doesn't suit her...yet. Maybe it did, back then._

She gasped. "Only Lily called me...Jazzy..." _There! I had the gut-feeling, it did suited her then!_

"Can I call you Jazzy?"

Petunia stared at him for seconds. Then gulped and visibly brightened. "It'd be lovely," she said with a smile. _Phase one, which I came up with right now...completed. _

"Splendor! This was a start. Next, you leave that sodding abusing gargantuan bastard you call a husband, and you'll be even more happier!"

"What? I...I can't!"

"Why not?" Harry asked innocently.

"I'm his wife..."

"Just as long as you want too..."

"And I have a son..."

"No, that's the little clone of Vernon you brought to life in your womb. You can call it a failed biological experiment. Not your fault, evidently."

She actually smiled at that. _There is that! I knew she just acted like a disgustingly sweet, hyperbolically caring and spoiling mother! She don't care! Yippee! _

"I guess, you are right. I can't comprehend how could I act like I loved that ungrateful, arrogant, whining brat!" she said darkly. "He's like Vernon, only worse by a mile. And you know what's the worst...I helped in making him be like this...Oh, my Lord, if we keep counting, my wrongdoings will overlap my good feats!" she laughed.

It was a honest, light if a bit sad gesture. Harry have never heard anything like this from her. Ever. Her face lit up and the wrinkles of self-generated problems faded out. Her true face showed. And something could be seen from the common genes what she and his mother possessed. And possibly his grandparents. Now, Petunia looked so much more like Lily. Though her hair was faded golden blond and her eyes sapphire blue, her face resembled Lily's. On this thought...

"Jazzy?" Harry asked thinking. Petunia smiled brightly at the nickname. "How is that my mother's, Lily's hair was auburn and her eyes green?" Harry remembered a picture Sirius showed him about the Evans side of the family. His mother, Petunia – looking displeased by the common happiness, must be the 'pushing away phase' – and his grandparents. Neither had auburn hair or green eyes. Both elder Evans had blue eyes, Petunia's sapphire was her father's and Mrs. Evans had blond hair.

"This was something that always intrigued me too. I even did a little research. Nobody from either line, Evans and Florens – my mother's, your grandmother's maiden name -, had the characteristics of Lily. Only the facial structure was like our mother's. But the eyes and hair color. It seemed to come from nowhere. However, it must be a strong influence as you and Harry both inherited it, despite James's side. The eyes that is. Only poor Harry has that haystack, James called hair." She chuckled again. It was a sound that one could got used to rather quick. "Your hair is beautiful. It's texture and straightness is from your grandmother."

_It's unbelievable! I'm having a very nice conversation with **Aunt Petunia**, about my parents and grandparents. She is laughing, actually laughing and smiling and she's all relaxed and nice and called me 'poor'. And even complimented my – Hayley's hair! And I'm calling her **'Jazzy'**!! Eff-ucking unbelievable! But I have a side quest now: Dig into the family tree deep. And find out more about my mother. My haunches tells me that something is off with mom..._

"But enough of me for today! Even I had enough of myself and I'm not counted as one of the most selfless people nowadays. So, tell me about yourself, Hayley!" said 'Jazzy', smiling at her 'newfound niece'.

_And so it came to pass that thee instantaneous tale-spinning skills art weighted in the scales and found... Well, we shall see here and now!_

Harry nodded absently at Jazzy. _Sacred Snitch! This Jazzy business seem so surreal... _His hand, behind the chair, did a twist in the wrist and summoned a pen and notepad from the living room. Fortuna smiled at him today as nobody noticed the advanced wandless casting. He then charmed the pen to simultaneously write down what he says. He learned this little spell from Rita, when he invited her to an exclusive and very private interview to discredit Umbridge back in his fifth year. The result of the exclusive report was a rather enjoyable night for both, an ally for Harry, a constant headline news source, exclusively for Rita and a very humiliating article about Toadface. Rita actually became his friend on mutual interests and...pleasures. So, back to the point, he placed the notepad to the chair next to him, concealed from Jazzy, and put up a silencing and a notice-me-not charm on it, just to be sure. He didn't wanted to forget what he lied now and then lie something else to someone else. The revelation would be...uncomfortable.

"O'righty, Jazzy!" he said finally, when he finished the covert manipulation of the makeshift scribe, all taking mere five seconds. "But first, I just remembered that I'm in possession of some manners and thus should introduce my new friends to you. The lovely lady with the indescribably colored, spiky hair is Nymphadora Black, my guide here in the UK. The other babe is Ginevra Weasley, gossip-mate and regular guest of my brother."

Nimble just smiled and greeted Jazzy in her usual 'Wotcher comma 'xy' plus diminutive and an exclamation mark' way. She was fast on her feet and a Ravenclaw for a reason. She joined the game seamlessly.

Gin on the other hand looked inquisitively at the 'babe', angry at the 'Ginevra', mystified at the 'gossip-mate' and horrified at the 'regular guest of Harry's' comments. She always had an entertaining personality. But after a **look** from Harry, she was quickly enlightened and she initiated her quite remarkable acting skills in like no time and blushed **on purpose** looking sheepishly at the Aunt of her fuck-bud...boyfriend.

Jazzy just smiled in a familiar manner at Nimble and quirked an eyebrow at Ginny's 'Why did you have to say that, Hayley?' act. Apparently, it worked.

"I know your face, Miss Black. One or twice I saw your stalking the neighborhood, watching our house. And it's...nice to meet you again Miss Weasley."

"Oh, you know each other?" feigned Harry the surprise. _Heh! That was quite an introduction..._

"Yes. She once let me know how much he cares about my nephew," said Jazzy looking at the still blushing Weasley girl.

"How so?"

Ginny's blush now seemed real. Harry knew her real blush only too well, so that why he noticed. "We...Harry and I...were quite occupied with each other at a secluded part of King's Cross... She found us and shouted at Harry and I...I hexed her..." she murmured.

"But I guess I deserved it. I was really harsh with Harry then... So I forgive, Miss Weasley," Jazzy said.

"That's okay. And, please, I told you to call me Ginny. And for the records, I prefer the term 'girlfriend' to 'regular guest' to be used to describe my relation to Harry," Ginny replied, glaring at Harry at the final comment.

He just laughed at that. "Way to go, girls! But back to the topic. About me..."

Harry sighed deeply and started the tale of the lost Potter.

"My name is, as I probably have already said, Hayleigh Jamie Potter. Daughter of Lily and James Potter. Born on the same time as my twin bro Harry, July 31th, 1980. Out of dignity, I'll tell that I'm the older of us, meaning evidently that I'm the more mature. Anyways, for some unfathomable reason, after my parents died, someone decided to give me to my mother's best friend, Natalie Cameron. She moved to the USA a year after graduating from the school here at the UK, the Hogwarts. When I got orphaned, she came and took me with her to the other side of the pond. I lived there with her ever since. She was a single mother, no commitment, which suited us just fine. No father figure I guess. Probably that's why I'm considered 'different' even in the magical world..."

All other three women looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm gay. I like girls. It started early, and Aunt Natie and my tutors all said it's young curiosity and will wear off as I get older. Well, it didn't. So much for normalcy. I wanted it, normalcy, because Aunt Natie was quite an oddball, with her style in fashion and music and personality. And it kinda rubbed on me too. Why did I disliked attention? One, cause I liked her style and used it, two... due to this," she said pointing at his scar.

"My scar. I wore some piece of clothing on my head most of the time to avoid stares. The BWL is a topic even in the States and me having an identical scar was some topic too. I had no idea back then why I had one so identical scar, but when I turned sixteen, Aunt Natie told me my full story. Being a Potter, brother of the BWL, me being the GWL. You tell me... I was in auto-pilot for a week with my mind struck with the phrases like 'Harry Potter' and 'twin' and 'Girl Who Lived'. Not something good for the mental health of a teenage girl. But it also awoke something within me. Curiosity and need. I wanted to find my only real family. So I started with research and found my brother living and studying here. It wasn't enough, I wanted to meet him. So after half a year of begging, Aunt Natie finally let me travel oversee to find Harry. The only criteria was that I have to apply for Hogwarts."

Harry trailed off, looking unfocused at the brownish liquid in his glass. The others watched him all along. Jazzy was smiling a little. Ginny frowned as she guessed what Harry had in mind. Nimble wore her 'I don't get it' face.

"So this is it. Roughly. Let's drink on us females and our unaccounted brilliancy over males!" Harry declared suddenly, lifting his glass. _This is easier that I thought... Guys out there, please forgive me!_

"Hear, hear!"

"Well said!"

"Girl power!"

And they downed the shot.

But at the very same moment, the glasses hit the table with dull thuds, they all heard the fumbling sound of keys from the direction of the front door.

"Vernon!" hissed Jazzy, her face paling, her wrinkles returning.

Harry thought fast and shot up. "Girls, all grab your glasses! Nym, take another bottle! Gin, the vase in the corner, quick!" Harry gave the orders. And after they were all standing before him with the shot glasses, one and a half bottle of whiskey and the mess of the vase was vanished, Harry grabbed the notepad and pocketed it and turned to them. "Up in my room!" he said and resisted the urge to curse, because of the slip. But it went unnoticed by Jazzy, she was too concerned by her husbands arrival. The front door just opened and closed with a bang.

"I'm home!" shouted Vernon.

"Jazzy, take a hold of my arm and don't let go!" Harry hissed.

There was three soft 'pop' and when Vernon entered the kitchen, they were gone. However...

Upon rematerialization, Harry too became aware of the flaw. _We forgot Dudley... Well, who cares! Those two cannot even find my door! All, who worths is here and I need distraction. Seeing as I'm a girl and neither of us are really lesbians... only one resort there is._

"Okay, danger evaded! We're all here and well... Let's get drunk, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: There you go! A little more serious, eh? But not that much. Again, I say: This is not considered a parody. But if I found myself seeing it otherwise... a parody is a very serious business. It must be or the fun dies. Up next: four drunk women, Nimble's confession, Harry/Hayley's plan, and the two of them getting into trouble with the Order...where is Harry? Thanks for reading, but not unless you send me a REVIEW!

Until then, buds!

_Sir Rocco_


End file.
